Dreams End
by Charan-Amaya
Summary: The sweetness of a future with Trish that might be. And a peek of the past that is sorely missed, Dante sees these things in his mind, wishfully. But you have to wake up sometime. No own DMC...


**Dreams End**

* * *

It was a dream, there was no fooling the Devil Hunter, he was positive this was a dream, what with the swirling and glowing colors, unless he was severely drugged, and even that was an impossible feat. Besides, he was floating above this scene that seemed to be unfolding before him, which, even if interesting, it was a little queer. If he wasn't mistaken, below him was Trish. Yes, of course it was, what other lightning demon could be so lovely in leather and of course, she was the lovliest creature he knew, make that sexiest.

A smile graced his lips as seeing her walking, but, in this field of lovely flowers, there was a little bit of shock as he finally realized what was following her. A little silver-haired child, a girl actually, he could tell by the child's dress. He wondered when this had happened, Trish didn't seem like the motherly figure after all.

But then the child looked up, right at him. And damn did the little girl have a striking resemblance to--himself?! Shuddering, this was turning into more of a nightmare than a dream. He understood that this was just a dream--nightmare thing, then he saw himself pop up. Slightly bearded, and grinning like a fool. It seemed to be a carefree lifestyle as he saw himself grasp up the little girl, carrying the child on his shoulders.

This little family scene was complete, a happy mother, father, and a sweet little girl, who's eyes was of Trish, and the rest was a reflection of himself. Even if it wasn't real, it was something undeniably he did want, deep inside somewhere, underneath the cocky-badassed self that he was.

Maybe that was why his father became a husband, to have that odd family lifestyle, to have a wife, and children. It seemed to be a happy life, filled with joy, especially brining a little child into the world, one born of love. Hey, the sex part was a plus too, wasn't it?

He smiled as the family sat within the flowers, the little girl being tickled mercilessly by her father, and the mother giggling at the pair. Then, the father tackling the mother, grinning widely as the three of them tumbled together, laughing, smiling, it was such a touching scene.

* * *

Yet, that was snapped quickly into another scene, one much older than the one before it, it was of the past... He knew this very well. He was about the age of five, and so was his brother. The two of them were following their sweet mother, Eva, trailing along, holding onto the hem of her dress, two pairs of light-colored blue eyes gazing at her, almost hypnotized by how her golden locks shined in the sunlight. 

Soon, the woman came to a stop and smiled gently behind her at the two, motioning them to sit down on the blanket she had spread.

The three of them ate and drank quietly, until the dishes were packed away, and then the mother tickled the two boys mercilessly, giggling as loud as she could. It was a sweet sight indeed.

Pondering upon this, before the nightmare of a life began... He remembered those times, when they were happy, before his mother's death, and after his father had died. There was that gleam of sadness after that, always showing in his mother's eyes. A lot of the time they found her crying silently in her room, a soft sob only uttered once in awhile. Now that he looked back upon it, he understood her feelings. There was some regret that he couldn't help her more than he had as a child, trying to be as happy as possible, so she would smile.

That was a time before Vergil became evil. That was something he remembered, fondly, when the two of them were friends, they always got along, best of friends. Hiding, playing tricks, especially when they switched themselves to fool their mother, yet she uncannily could tell them apart, it was always a mystery that they could never figure out.

Yet, this scene progressed on only for a time, and it faded away.

Maybe he was seeing visions of his past and future?

* * *

Though, he was interrupted as that fucking alarm rang. He woke up, looking around, realizing it wasn't his alarm ringing, but his ears. Vergil stood above him, grinning with such a smile that caused him to shudder on the inside, attempting to calm himself from the utter shock, and the sensations of pain through his form. "...What... the hell?" He spit out blood at the other.

"Wake up brother, those dreams were just dreams. Did you enjoy a peek into a happiness that will never hapen?"

"Do you seriously enjoy being an asshole? Or do you just look like an ass?"

"Bite your tongue, foolish little brother."

"You can bite my ass."

And swords clanged together, singing again in their sweet melody as another fight began anew, it seemed this was going to last another eternity.


End file.
